the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Ice
Return of the Ice is the second episode of The Future Is Wild, first aired on 9 April 2002. It showcases the Western European tundra of 5 million AD, and features the shagrat, the snowstalker, and the gannetwhale. Synopsis During the winter on the North European Ice, a herd of shagrats wanders the tundra in search of grazing, and is harassed by a female snowstalker who kills a shagrat and brings some of its remains to her den, where she is rearing two cubs. The mother shagrat journeys to the coast in search of more food, and attacks a pod of gannetwhales, but is repelled when one of them regurgitates its last meal. During the summer, more areas of grazing are available to the shagrats, but come winter, conditions begin to worsen again. The mother snowstalker teaches her two cubs how to hunt, practising on a shagrat, which she is forced to dispatch for them. Appearances Organisms *Shagrat *Alpine marmot (stock footage) *Snowstalker *Wolverine (stock footage) *Sheep (stock footage) *Gannetwhale *Northern gannet (stock footage) *Humpback whale (stock footage) *Bottlenose dolphin (stock footage) *Emperor penguin (stock footage) *Butterfly *Bumblebee Times & places *5 million AD *Europe *North European Ice *Human era (stock footage cameo) Cast *Narrated by Christian Rodska *Stephen Harris *Jeremy Rayner Crew *Written by Victoria Coules *Principal Scientific Advisors: Neill Alexander, Stephen Harris, Roy Livermore, Jeremy Rayner, Paul Valdes *Images developed by Dougal Dixon *Animation: 422 *Animation Director: Peter Bailey *Compositing Director: Mike Shirra *Graphic Directors: Kate Finding, Nicky Thompson *Photography: Kevin Flay *Sound: Kevin Meredith *Film Editor: Liz Thoyts *Sound Design: Paul Cowgill *Music Composer: Nicholas Hooper *Dubbing Mixer: Graham Wild *Digital Post Production: Sue Land *Online: Pink House Post Production *Production Team: Jeremy Cadle, Clare Dornan *Researchers: Belinda Biggam, John Capener *Film Researcher: Lawrence Breen *Library Footage: BBC, Granada Visual Wildlife *Production Co-ordinator: Kensa Duncan *Production Manager: Wolfgang Knopfler *Producer: Steve Nicholls *Series Producers: Paul Reddish, Steve Nicholls *Executive Producers: John Adams, Daniela Bagliani, Walter Köhler, Ruth Omphalius, Dawn Sinsel, Emanuela Spinetta *Thanks to Los Glaciares National Park (Argentina), Hielo y Aventura, Hardangervidda National Park (Norway) Notes *On IMDb, the episode has a rating of 7.6/10 based on 14 reviews, making it the second lowest-rated episode on IMDb, after "Welcome to the Future," and the lowest-rated of the main episodes."The Future Is Wild" Return of the Ice (TV Episode 2003) - IMDb *The episode was filmed in Los Glaciares National Park, in the Andean icefields in the far south of Argentina,Concept | The FUTURE is WILD www.thefutureiswild.com 23 August 2019 and in Norway's Hardangervidda National Park. According to the episode's credits, production in Los Glaciares was aided by the travel agency Hielo y Aventura. Gallery FIW 1x2 Title card.png FIW 1x02 Iceberg.png FIW 1x02 Snowy hills.png FIW 1x2 Bleak tundra.png FIW 1x2 Shagrat sniffing.png FIW 1x2 Snowswept.png FIW 1x2 Shagrat herd 2.png FIW 1x2 Shagrats.png FIW 1x2 Shagrats go into snowstorm.png FIW 1x2 Shagrat herd.png FIW_1x2_Shagrats digging.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_in_blizzard.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_pouncing.png FIW_1x2_Trail_of_blood.png FIW 1x2 Snowstalker kill.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_returning.png FIW 1x02 Tundra hills 2.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_cubs.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_cubs_fighting.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_on_rocks.png FIW 1x02 Glacier.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_roaring.png FIW 1x2 Gannetwhales.png FIW_1x2_Gannetwhale_egg.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_and_gannetwhales.png FIW_1x2_Gannetwhale_head.png FIW_1x2_Gannetwhale_vomit.png FIW_1x02_Bay.png FIW_1x2_Shagrat_herd_by_marsh.png FIW_1x2_Shagrat_herd_in_autumn.png FIW 1x2 Young snowstalkers learning.png FIW 1x2 Mother snowstalker watching.png FIW_1x2_Snowstalker_learning_to_hunt.jpg FIW 1x2 Shagrat looking.png FIW 1x2 Shagrat surrounded.png FIW 1x2 Shagrat eaten.png References Navigation Category:Documentary episodes Category:5 million AD